flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 ---- "A real leader wouldn't leave her Clan like a coward because she can't serve them correctly." Tesla stood proud, sniffing at the long-haired she-cat. "I know I won't, because I can and will serve my Clan as their leader. And I won't leave them with my tail tucked between my little legs." 18:19, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry watched with wide eyes. Tesla wouldn't become leader if Ivy left, Akamaru would..he would be Akamaru's deputy. The ginger and white tom stood tall. If Tesla were to become leader then he wouldn't stand with her. The soft-furred spike bared his fangs angrily. He turned to Akamaru. "Say something, your the deputy." He snapped at her. "Your the rightful leader," he muttered to where only she could here. Fuli stood behind Akamaru with her one son. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:26, November 23, 2016 (UTC) "If you knew a lick about DarkClan's rules," Tesla turned darkly. "You'd know that the challenger of the leader, myself, takes over if they defeat or run off the leader. Which I've clearly done. Now scoot." Harshly shoving past her subordinate, Tesla took her place on the Highyeahsurewhatever, shoulders squared. "I, you're new leader, am not who you think I am. Our current deputy will remain, but something else won't...it's time secrets are revealed." 18:32, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry darkly watched the small cat, Janja squared his shoulders. He was ready to fight for Ivy to stay, all four of them were. Anna, however, had decided if Ivy was leaving she too was then. She turned and slowly made her way out of camp looking for Ivy. Fuli pushed past Akamaru, she needed to say something but what? Boris, her son, sat beside Akamaru, his sort of adoptive other mother. The dark tabby tom didn;t know what was going on. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) She didn't bother with the subordinates, who cared if they left? Quitters had no place in her clan. "I am Spirit, rightful successor of DarkClan as planned, privately trained by the horror who lurked in the back of your minds for the past few moons, and her daughter as well...DarkClan's new leader, just as she had planned." 18:43, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry glared at the massive "leader" he turned to Janja and Fuli. Shenzi was nowhere to be seen. "I won;t stay under a tyrant." He told Akamaru and his family, Shenzi and Anna aside. He had waited is mother leave with Ivy. Janja watched as Harry stood silently and looked pointedly at Tesla/Spirit before he turned and bravely left camp. He wasn't a coward, he was right for leaving under this cat's reign. Fuli looked at Akamaru. "I'm staying here with you," she said. The ginger and white queen pulled her son close. "As will Boris," she said looking down at her only son. Janja glanced between Harry and Fuli. "I'm staying here with you." He murmured. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:50, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff watched his mate leave, silent with shock. Why hadn't she fought back? He had no problem with who was leader, Spirit was powerful and capable, but...he loved his mate, tons. Spirit raised her chin. "I am the one and only offspring of the famous Amber." 19:04, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy picked her way through the forest, struggling, breathing heavily. She wasn't upset, she knew that she'd be back... and DarkClan would clamor for her when she came. The longhaired she-cat collapsed on her side, breathing heavily. She wasn't going to leave DarkClan... anyone who followed her scent trail would die. Tesla would not follow, for she had to make the most of her guarenteed victory. Good morning! You're going to die. 19:13, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Haryy met up with his mother, Anna, later on. Maybe twenty minutes? "Have you found Ivy yet?" He asked knowing that's whom she was looking for. "No," she muttered. The two continued til they saw a figure ahead. "Ivy?" Harry called. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Martagon sat beside Lemon, shifting uneasily around. His sister had been born to DarkClan but... she for some reason didn't seem to approve of them. 19:59, November 23, 2016 (UTC) The leader's head snapped around. Her eyes showed her pain, as well as her stiff body posture she tried to mask. " What do you want?" she snapped. Good morning! You're going to die. 20:07, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff's eyes widened in surprise, his legs stiffening as he boiled with rage. Amber's line...it still lived?! And Spirit, the very (new) leader of DarkClan, was her only child? 00:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Anna stood silent for a minute. "We're here as your loyal subjects, I don't and will never stand under a tyrant." Harry said coldly. No matter what you say, we're the most loyal. I'm surprised Cliff didn't leave." The soft-furred ginger and white tom. Fuli glared at Spirit with a cold hatred. She would never be here leader, just because she hadn't left didn't mean she wasn't loyal to Ivy. Fuli just wasn't one for violence. Boris squeezed next to his mother and the deputy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) 'Tyrant' they may call her, but what did they know? They knew nothing of her, nothing of her plans, it made them only fools to judge a book upon its cover. The new leader had hundreds and thousands of plans up her sleeves, and only those who were willing to work with her would know about them...well, and those who didn't cooperate would be killed, naturally, just as they always were. Turning, the muscular cat gazed upon Roran. He was a respected fighter. "You there, Roran! I'd personally like you to investigate FlameClan's borders...we're finally going to start doing some...'fun' things. It's time FlameClan and ScorchClan get what they deserve, and its time DarkClan gets some respect." 05:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja watched Spirit with interest, the massive tabby had been cleaning his claws and pelt, of which had grown ragged and scarred. The spike yawned, his creamy fangs poking out slightly. As he watched her he noticed ths sort of beauty to her. Harry said she was a tyrant, but was she? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Intimidated by the sudden appearance of the extremely young but powerful cat, Roran bowed his head. "Er, yes...ma'am...?" He spoke these words hesitantly, unsure of how to refer to his new leader. Attempting to save himself from embarrassment, Roran hurried out of camp, focused on the horizon. Spirit was swift to approach Cliff next: she knew all about him and his hatred for the blood that ran in her veins. "I'm guessing you're hoping to finish me off, no? The last of my line?" 05:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja swiftly stood walking a few paces before stopping and glancing back at his new leader, she was talking to Cliff. The massive ginger tabby turned away before leaving camp. "Janja," a hiss came from the brackens surrounding the camp's entrance. Shenzi? He turned and flattened his ears noticeably. "Shenzi?" He asked unsure. Shenzi rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, its Remus." She said referring to their father. The smaller cat sniffed before signaling for him to follow. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Cliff sniffed, flattening his ears as he narrowed his sky-colored eyes into slits. "I'll kill you, just like I should've killed your mother." He responded bitterly, shifting from where he sat to stand tall, glaring bravely at his new leader. Spirit held his gaze, unmoving as she raised her chin. "And why? What have I done to you? I'm not my mother, although I did follow in her pawsteps in becoming leader of this Clan. But I didn't destroy your life, did I?" 05:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja frowned. "Okay," he muttered before following his odd sister out of camp. "What is it?" He asked. Shenzi shuffled. "I have to leave," she said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:38, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Stiffening, Cliff raised his chin as well to match the chocolate tortoiseshell, continuing to hold her unusually calm gaze. It almost sent chills racing down his spine, but he held his position...yet he had nothing to say. "I take it you understand, then?" The leader questions with a minor and passive flick of her tattered ear. 05:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Shenzi watched Janja as his face remained emotionless as he listened. "Why?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Once the fight was over, Spina trotted out of camp. Well, that was interesting. If Spirit was indeed going to be their new leader... he was, for sure, not going to be a failure to DarkClan... so he was going to do something useful. --' ' 06:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy grimaced. " Leave me be. I want you to watch my idiot trainee- and try not to let her make a mess out of DarkClan. But if ''any ''of you," she snarled in warning, " follow me, I will kill you. Got it?" with that, the longhaired she-cat continued on. (i'll have her kit monday, whiskers) Good morning! You're going to die. 13:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna frowned. "How will we get a hold of you?" Harry asked. Th soft-furred ginger and white spike frowned once more. The small tom's lifted a muscular leg before stepping forward. "You want inside intel on Spirit? I'll do it, but how will I tell you what's happening?" He asked again. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:35, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay